Freddie Benson
Fredward Benson is Carly's apartment neighbor and the iCarly's technical producer. He has a crush on her, but Carly only thinks of him as a friend. As such, he often acts as a pushover, constantly trying to impress Carly (although he does have his limits). As seen in almost every episode, he is stubborn but Carly can get him to do anything. He will do anything to please her-even if she doesn't want him to. He is stuck in an ongoing feud with Sam Puckett, who constantly makes fun of him(such as when Sam refers to him as the show's "geek"). Not to mention that Sam Puckett acts rudely too him.He also gets mad at other boys if they try and flirt with Carly. For a short time, he had a girlfriend, but they broke up when he realized she was using him. Freddie has an over-protective, incredibly embarrassing mother, who doesn't trust and spies on Spencer Shay because she feels he is harmful to her "Little Freddie". She is also very upset that Freddie has not developed leg hair, to the extent that in the episode iWanna Stay With Spencer, she calls Spencer to ask him when he began to develop leg hair. He wears both boxers and normal briefsand once slept naked with his socks on. He hates to go to Build-a bra and Glitter Gloss and is shorter than Carly. He is played by Nathan Kress. Family It is known that Freddie's Uncle is a carpenter. And that his great-great grandfather was a fencer in the circus called the Fencin' Bensons He is in love with Carly but he kisses Sam in the episode iKiss.His full birthdate is on February 4, 1994 and his mother's birthdate is on July 8, 1971. Relationships Carly Shay: Freddie and Carly have a friendship between them, but Freddie has an obvious crush upon Carly. He is not above not asking for things like a date or a kiss from her, but they remain friends. Carly did give Freddie a slight kiss on the nose in one episode. Samantha Puckett: Sam and Freddie have a somewhat unpredictable relationship. Sometimes, they are shown to get along rather well, at others, it has been known to raise to physical violence. Freddie often loses bets with Sam but he won once with a cupcake fight (see iGive Away a Car),forcing Sam to drink pickle juice. However, in the episode iKiss, they are shown to potentially have romantic feelings for each other, going so far as to kiss on the lips, but they agree to hate each other afterward. Mrs. Benson: Freddie's mother, she is over protective, to the point of having a chip planted into his head without his knowledge. Freddie has stated that her paranoid fear that he'll buy a bus ticket and leave her if she gives him more than eight dollars a month as not really weird, suggesting he will eventually do it. Valarie: Was his one time girlfriend. Melanie In ITwins they go out on a date and then kiss Villains *'Nevel Papperman:' Nevel, who hates Freddie's hacking and all of ICarly, tries to destroy ICarly. He got warned by the U.S. Army, he would go to prison if this happened again. Before that, He broke Freddie's De alga. Category:Characters